As an Art Major
by EeyoreJazzyLuv
Summary: Alice goes to a university to pursue a degree as an artist. In one of her classes she finds love at first sight, Jasper. As partners for a project they go from strangers to lovers quickly. Rated M for language and lemons. Story will be better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

My name is Alice Brandon. I am an art major at a prestigious university, and this was my first week. So, I've gotten my associates degree at my local community college, and taken art classes there. Not like I would really call them "true" art classes. For most people they just took the classes as an elective credit thinking that it would be super easy to pass. And of course it was, hell I could have colored a page from a coloring book and the teacher would have given me an A+. Of course I received an A+ on everything because of my talent. I was going to school for performing arts. I have literally accomplished the form of most dances known to man. However, I find myself with more pleasure at visual arts than at performing. The reactions are totally different from observers, but that is okay with me. Sure I love the clapping and screaming after a dance recital, but just have someone smile at your art is exhilarating.

Anyway, my first day at a university level has been pretty boring. Sure all my classes are about visual arts, but there is only so much history I can handle at any given time, let alone 3 of my 4 classes revolving around historical crap. How the hell is that supposed to help me? Oh wait, I don't know! However, I was looking forward to my fourth class of the week. While three of my classes are twice a week, this fourth class is one day a week on Fridays for a three hour session. It does not revolve around history either. It is an actual hands-on class! Sure it is a "beginning" class, but hopefully everyone there is actually looking into art as a career and not just taking the class to take it.

My roommate Rosalie is my best friend. She's majoring in fashion design, which is totally her thing. I can sure as hell pull a sexy outfit off the shelves and make it look good on someone, but Rosalie can actually visualize that outfit way and I mean way before they even get close to hitting the racks. She is also married to my twin brother, Emmett, the most annoying person in my whole life. Of course, the two of them have always been close, since as children Rosalie was always over at my house. In high school Emmett was the star of the football team and Rosalie, the cheer captain, he decided to do something about the major crush he had on her since forever. They started dating and that was it. They married two months ago. Rosalie decided to pursue her career, while Emmett took his football career to the next level. Thank god I don't have to deal with those two lovebirds all the time.

I jumped at Rosalie screaming, "Alice! Emmett is coming here for the weekend!"

From the bathroom I called, "Rose, I don't give a shit right now, I have class in twenty minutes and I don't want to be late. And now I apparently have to find somewhere else to spend the night because I would rather not hear my brother humping you all night."

"Alice! It isn't humping! It's having sex!"

"Rose, I don't give a flying fuck what it is, I don't want to hear it for hours on end!" I grabbed my purse and ran out the door, "Be safe tonight, I might not come home. Love you!"

"Fine," I heard as the door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the reviews! I have been an avid FanFiction reader for years and finally decided to create my own story. **

**I don't own the characters, only play with them...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

I pranced into class about 5 minutes early and was shocked that there were only two available seats left. My choice was to sit next to this intimidating copper haired man or a pale brunette haired girl. I chose the seat next to the girl. "Hi, I'm Bella!" she exclaimed, probably shocked that I would sit next to her instead of the copper haired guy, he was pretty cute I have to admit.

"I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you," I said as a crazy looking man came in through the door, I assumed he was the teacher based on the paint splattered smock he was wearing.

"Welcome to the beginning class to the rest of your career all of you," he began when the door opened again. In came possibly one of the most attractive guys I have ever seen in my life. He looked like an adorable cowboy with curly blond hair that flopped into his eyes which were crystal blue. This man also had a slight limp I noticed, it probably wasn't that noticeable to others, but boy was I studying him hard. He sat down and I focused back on the teacher. "I want to start this semester off with a challenge of not only your abilities but a challenge to get you out of your comfort zone." All I could think from this statement is oh shit. "I will break all of you into pairs of my choosing. Then you will be required to do three pictures on canvas using paint, charcoal, whatever pleases you. One of the pictures will be nude, one fully clothed, and one of your choosing. The partner I pair you with will be your model. I will give each pair a room on this floor to do your meetings and work in, but you can also meet wherever you would like outside of class. You will need to work on this outside of class people! Let me begin with the pairs." Nude, what the hell is this man thinking? And by the sounds of the people he has paired so far it is all boy girl. Well, there goes all those school days of keeping boys and girls separated. "Bella Swan is paired with Edward Cullen." I heard Bella suck in air next to me, I broke out of my trance and saw that she got the copper haired man as her partner. "Alice Brandon is paired with Jasper Whitlock." I looked up and holy shit it was him!

I was in so much shock that I couldn't get up. So the cute cowboy walked over to me and shook my hand, "I'm Jasper Whitlock ma'am," he stated, with probably the hottest southern accent I have ever heard.

"I'm Alice," I blurted out with a blush. Our teacher came over to us and handed me a key.

"This is a key to room 130. You two have fun and I'll see you next Friday," then he went back up to the front of the class to address everyone "Now I will release you all to go to the room I have assigned you, there will be absolutely no funny business, and don't worry about a due date, I will let you know soon."

* * *

**What will happen in the room? Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is doing better than I hoped for. Thanks everyone for the comments, follows, and favorites! **

**Too bad i don't own these characters, SM does...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Shall we go miss?" Jasper asked holding out his hand. I took it and we walked out of the classroom to find our assigned room. As we walked I could really assess this strange man, one of few words at that. His cowboy boots went perfectly with his southern accent and he was about a whole foot taller than me. He was in terrible need of a haircut, but I could deal with that in my artwork of him, but the more I looked the more I liked it. And those blue eyes they were pretty much heaven on earth, he looked down at me just as I was staring at him. "Little lady, why are you looking at me like that? I'm not that interesting."

"Oh yes you are!" Shit I really need to censor my blurt outs. He just smirked at me, great I'm amusing now. "Hey look room 130!" I took the key from his hand and opened the door. There were paint splatters everywhere and abandoned art supplies too, well it's good to know there will be some things that I don't have to rush out and buy right away. There were also two chairs. I skipped over to one and sat down. Jasper pushed the other chair so he was sitting almost in front of me. Damn he smells good, why didn't I notice that before?

Jasper broke me out of my trance by saying, "So… Alice… I am a strong believer of ladies first, being a southern gentleman and all. Tell me about yourself so I can get some ideas on how I will portray you in my portraits."

"Well Jasper," I started, "I have a twin brother Emmett, and the only way we're are the same is that we both have dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's six foot five and muscular, he's a football player trying to make it big time. I'm barely five feet, which is why I am forever wearing heels. I've been a dancer since I was three, after my years at a community college I decided to major in visual arts and only minor in performing arts. I made my living the last four years teaching classes at a ballet studio, while I was taking a few classes each semester. It's been about three months since I last danced. I do miss it, but I have a shit ton of time to have fun now. Sorry I shouldn't cuss. Anyway, shopping is my hobby, my roommate who is now my sister-in-law, she's married to Emmett, is here at the same university pursuing fashion design. My favorite food is anything Italian, mainly pasta and pizza… wait I think that's all the Italian food there is. I'm babbling too much," I forced myself to stop talking and started to blush as I looked up. Jasper was staring right at me and it looked like he was either asleep with his eyes open or grasping onto every word that I was saying.

He finally spoke, "You have many words for such a small body. Maybe I should see this body now." He looked embarrassed by what he had said. "Sorry ma'am that sounds like I want to jump all over you."

"It's merely part of the project Jasper; I knew you meant nothing by it. But I also want to know about you," I urged.

"Alice, I said ladies first. You can have my story next week, or before then if you would like to meet up for Italian food sometime in between." So he was listening. "But if you're too uncomfortable we can just call it a day."

I glanced at the door to make sure it was locked before I talked again. "Jasper, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I have never taken my clothes off in front of a guy before, let alone anyone, except for a rare doctor here and there in life." He raised his eyebrow at me. "What?" I demanded.

"Miss Brandon, would you like some help with that undressing?" he paused, "Sorry I'm sounding too urgent again." I just stood up, walked over to him and took his hands.

"Jasper, I would appreciate that. I really don't want to look like a teen girl undressing in the locker room." Damn it and my mouth that never stops. I started to blush again. Jasper just stared and me and gulped.

* * *

**Ah a cliffhanger! Sorry ya'll! I've had a test, work, a midterm, and a speech in the past two days and I'm tired. The good news is that I'll update tomorrow! So what will happen next hmm? And what is the mystery behind our favorite Jasper?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So as much as I loved _deltagirl74_'sidea of a game, that wouldn't play along with how I've envisioned things would go, sorry. Our Jasper is a little to shy for that. Nevertheless enjoy ;)**

**Don't own the characters, the end. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 **

"Alice, I've never undressed a girl before." Now it was my turn to stare at him in shock. "But I would be going against my morals not to try, 'leave no course uncharted'." He took his hands from my hands and inhaled deeply. I stepped out of my heels as Jasper began to unbutton my crimson blouse; I'm pretty sure my face is that red right now. When he was done with the buttons he reached up and pulled the blouse off down my arms, he was touching me lightly with his fingers the whole way down. I was starting to feel damp at my crotch. Without any warning Jasper yanked my skirt down and I yelped.

"Jasper," I moaned. I realized that I was standing in front of a man in just my bra and panties. I was thanking someone up high that I was wearing a matching set, something that I don't pull off very often, excuse my pun, but seriously my clothes on the outside that people always see are more important.

"Alice, you are absolutely beautiful. I'm shocked, but honored, that no other man has ever feasted his eyes on this body." He thought for a moment, "Wait, this is like you wearing a bikini, never mind." All I could do was get out a short giggle before Jaspers hands were behind my back unhooking my bra. He struggled for a moment, but then my small breasts were out of their confinement. I don't think that I could blush anymore. Jasper was just staring at my chest. Then he reached out and moved his large hands from my neck down my breasts, which is when I moaned, maybe a bit too loud, and then he moved down to pull down my panties. And then here I was naked as a newborn in front of a man. It was kind of humbling. "Go sit down before I do anything that we'll regret." Well that snapped me out of my trance.

I looked down into his crystal blue eyes, "Jasper, whatever you want to do, do it, so help me… goodness gracious," I squeaked as his hands we back at my breasts, rubbing and tugging. "That feels so good, Jasper," I moaned again. Before I could comprehend anything else, Jasper had a finger inside of me. At that I sort of fell on top of him at the sensation. After three maybe four pumps of his finger the world blurred as my body convulsed. Holy shit, this man that I just met today and know nothing about just gave me my first orgasm.

"How was that, miss," damn it that accent made me wet all over again. All I could do in response was sigh and lay my forehead against his. Next thing I knew Jasper was lifting my chin and kissing me. Well there goes the teacher's rules of not doing anything…

I slowly slid off of Jasper's lap and reached for the zipper of his blue jeans, I could only imagine that he was uncomfortable. He stopped my hand with his. "I told you, ladies first. Don't worry about me."

I looked at him, and then began to gather my clothes and put them back on. I started talking again, "Well I think that Italian food is in order for this week. I know nothing about you and I would really like to, especially before we start on our actual assignment." When I was done getting dressed I reached inside my purse for a pen and scrap of paper, when I found them I scribbled down my number and handed the paper to Jasper. "Here's my number, call me sometime."

"Yes ma'am!" He exclaimed a little loudly standing up. Well that's weird I thought. "I'll walk you to your car Alice," he said as he took my hand. I guided him to the parking lot. I soon found my bright yellow Porche 911 Turbo, a high school graduation present form my parents. Jasper started to chuckle.

I turned to him, "What the hell are you laughing at? I hope not my baby." Okay so I get overprotective of my car.

"I'm merely laughing at the fact that I parked right next to you." He leaned against the bumper of a forest green F-350. Definitely a farm boy truck by all means.

"Well it's definitely you, because all I've figured out is that you are a southern boy."

"Oh I'm so much more." He winked and me and then proceeded to open my car door for me. "Here ya go darlin'."

"Thank you sir," I responded with a giggle.

"I'll call you sometime," Jasper promised before closing the door. He went back to leaning against his bumper, what is it with southern guys and doing that? I backed out of my spot and waved at him. That's when I noticed his license plate; it was a disabled veteran tag. And he had a bumper sticker with "Army Strong". Oh shit, he's a fucking soldier. This was going to be a long couple of days until I saw him again.

* * *

**Ohh soldier boy! What are his secrets? I'm headed out for spring break ya'll! I'll update as soon as I'm back at home. Hugs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After I got over my initial shock that Jasper is a soldier I was actually able to focus on driving and not getting pulled over for speeding, again. Honest to goodness, cops should know that a fast car should be driven fast! Or maybe I need to learn how to drive the speed limit. But honestly, 35 miles per hour is so slow. But Jasper is a soldier. Why can I not get that out of my head?

I finally made it back to the apartment. I opened the door to get out of the car and then I was ambushed by a very large man who popped out from behind a bush. "Sissy!" I braced myself for the hug that was about to hit me. "I've missed you twinnie poo!"

"Emmett, shut the fuck up with all those cutesy names, you know that you would never come to visit me if your wife wasn't my roommate," I growled at him.

"Awe Alice, what's gotten into your panties?"

"Shut it Emmett," shit I knew I was blushing.

"Alice… Something or someone got into your panties, huh?" I walked away from my twin in a hurry giving him the bird. "Oh really sis?" he called from behind me.

As I stomped into my apartment Rosalie stared at me. "Ask your husband, I don't want to talk to either of you because you will both end up ganging up on me," I said right before I slammed the door to my room.

"What the fuck did you do to her Emmett?" I heard for the other side of the door.

"I didn't do anything. Alice was being a meanie so I asked her what had gotten in her panties and she got all mad and she flicked me off!"

"What? That's so not like her, she's normally not a problem child! Besides her potty mouth…" Rosalie trailed off.

"I think she's in love," Emmett said teasingly. I sat there on the floor. Was I in love? No. I'm just simply curious about a strange man who I am doing a project with. And that just so happened to turn me on. And give me an orgasm in less than 30 seconds. Lord help me what the hell is going on.

After a while of sitting on the floor deep in thought I could faintly hear Rosalie's bed thumping against the wall and moaning. I took this as my cue to get up and run to the kitchen and eat something. I grabbed a couple of pieces of leftover pizza and popped them in the microwave. While I was waiting I decided to drink a beer. I really needed a drink and we had no wine left, of course when I need it we have none and when I don't need it we have bottle after bottle. But a beer would have to do. I took my pizza and my beer to my room and started on memorizing art fact after art fact.

A couple of hours later I was about to fall asleep and I was nursing my third bottle of beer. I was once again deep in thought and my phone began to ring. I didn't recognize the number, but who cares. "Hello?"

"Hey little lady," that country twang spoke.

"Jasper, hey. How's it going?"

"It's going. Would you like to come to my place tomorrow? Maybe around noon?"

"That sounds wonderful!" I said with too much enthusiasm, but I was superbly excited. Jasper gave me his address and I promise that I would be there.

"Bye Alice," he said so sweetly.

"See you tomorrow!" I hung up and let out a little squeal and did a little dance around my room. I was finally going to figure out this mystery of a man, or man of mystery, I don't know which I prefer. Now the question was, what the hell am I going to wear?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry everyone for not posting for a long time. Between working full time and going to school full time there is not enough time in the day. Then this summer I got to see my sailor after 7 months, and he proposed. So now it's wedding planning on top of everything else! This is not my best chapter, but it's getting me back into the swing of writing. I'm making it my priority to finish this story. Much love!**_

**Chapter 6**

At 11:15 I was dressed and ready to get on with the day. I finally get to find out about Jasper! I have no idea why, well I do, never mind. I was infatuated by the idea of him. I plugged Jasper's address into my GPS. I stared at the screen 40 minutes to get there, where the hell did this man live? But I put my car into gear and headed out, well aware that I would do the speed limit the whole way, there really is no need to get pulled over in the middle of nowhere.

After about 30 minutes of driving the landscape began changing. Dramatically. Rolling hills, cows, and horses. Definitely a Jasper type of place, from what I've gathered on how he dresses and talks. I finally pulled into Jasper's driveway. I was a long way from the house. As I was working my way down the driveway I glanced over at the huge field and noticed Jasper out on his horse. Now there's my country boy, and he's even wearing a cowboy hat to top it all off. I really hope I'm not drooling.

When I parked next to Jasper's truck I cut off the engine. I sat there for a few seconds to compose myself. Then I was startled out of my trance by a light tapping on my window. I turned to see Jasper's face smiling at me. What a creep I thought. He opened my door and I got out. "Hey little lady," he said pulling me into a hug. Okay so I melted into him, sue me.

"Hey Jasper, how's your day been?"

"Good, I've been riding most of the morning."

"Now wonder you smell like sweat and shit."

He chuckled, "Well I did clean out stalls."

"Gross. But I kind of like a hard working man."

"I'm glad. Come on inside, I have pizza in the oven."

"Jasper, if you've been riding all morning how is there pizza in the oven?" I questioned.

"I said most of the morning, there is this thing called listening closely."

"Fuck off, Jasper," I countered.

"Well that's just mean little lady, come on inside now," he grabbed my hand nearly dragging me to the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright everyone! The creative juices are flowing now! It's Jasper's story now, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

We made it inside just in time to hear the timer on the oven go off. Jasper left me in the living room while he went to what I assumed was the kitchen. His living room was definitely a good mix of manliness and cowboy-ness. There were deer antlers mounted on the walls amidst paintings of horses. "Alice," Jasper's voice came from right behind me breaking me out of my mesmerized state, "I'm afraid we have to eat on the coffee table, I don't have a dining room table."

"That's fine," I replied as he handed me a plate with the most amazing looking pizza slices on it. "Jasper, is this homemade pizza?"

"Yes, it was one of the things my mom made me learn before I turned 18. 'Jasper, boy you are not going to be eating takeout pizza like every single other boy in America'," I giggled as he mocked his mom. We both sat down on the couch and I went for my first piece of pizza, as I took the first bite I knew this pizza was the best I have ever tasted.

"Jasper, you are an amazing cook!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it little lady."

"So, Jasper, tell me about yourself," I urged not being able to wait another minute for his story.

"Well," he said taking another bite of his pizza, "I was born and raised on a horse farm in Florida where the winter was warm and the summers were hot. Looking back now I feel like I lived most of my life in a rodeo or training for one, which is why now I just own horses to ride them and take care of them, I guess it's like a therapy for me. I know you noticed the "Army Strong" sticker on my truck, so yes I was in the Army. To be honest, it was tough but it was probably the best 5 years of my life."

"Five? Aren't the terms, or whatever, supposed be by four years?" I questioned, maybe pushing a little bit.

Jasper hesitated before continuing on; maybe I did push too far. "Well Alice, this is something no one knows about except for my family and my doctors. When I was in Iraq at the end of my fifth year in the Army, me and a few other men were an unlucky bunch," he paused and took a deep breath, "We were all the victims of a roadside bomb. I have scars because of it, not just physically, but of course emotionally too. And then there's this tiny problem that I've been thinking about since the teacher talked about the nude assignment. The very reason why I thought about dropping the class until I saw that you were my partner. The reason why I didn't let you undress me in that room," he put down the piece of pizza that was in his hand and reached down to his pant leg and pulled it up and took off his boot. All I saw was metal. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. "Alice, I lost part of my leg that day. The doctors tried to save it but it was too late."

"Jasper…"

"No, Alice, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear how sorry you are. This is why no one else knows. I don't want anyone else to know. And now you know. And then the whole class will have to know."

"We'll take it one step at a time, Jasper. I'm glad you didn't drop the class and that you felt that you could confide in me, it is humbling," I took his tear streaked face in my hands and I kissed him, and I never wanted to let him go, I didn't want him to be afraid and hide anymore.

* * *

**This chapter has been in my head for a while now and it was so difficult to write. With 95% of my closest friends in the military I know bad things happen a lot, and possibilities like this cross my mid often. On another note, some yummy stuff is coming within the next couple of chapters...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I knew that my affection had finally hit home with Jasper when he started kissing me back. He pulled me onto his lap so we were at a better angle. I could feel his erection growing under me so I decided to be a naughty girl and grind my crotch against his a little bit. Apparently that did the trick because the next thing I knew Jasper had flipped us so I was sitting down and he was kneeling between my legs. He started running his hands up my thighs and I knew I had to stop him. "Now hang on cowboy," I said, "you already had your fun with me, it's time for me to have fun."

"Alice," he groaned.

"Shut up and get your ass back in this couch!"

"Little lady, you could make a drill sergeant run away with that bossiness," he grumbled getting onto the couch.

I got back onto his lap and asked, "Where do I begin soldier?" Before Jasper could answer me I leaned in to kiss him and started to unbutton his plaid shirt. He gently lifted me off of his lap and he stood up to take off his jeans and boxers. My mouth went instantly dry seeing him completely naked. He sat back down as I studied him. On Jasper's toned chest was a tattoo of a cross with three dogtags hanging off of it, which I could only assume were three of his friends who weren't so lucky. I leaned over and kissed the three dogtags and looked back up at Jasper. He was smiling even though I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Alice…"

"Shhh," I put my finger on his lips. When I was sure he wasn't going to say anything else I took that as my cue to explore his body. I ran my hands down his arms then back up to run down his chest as stomach. All the scars he has are a little overwhelming, but they are part of him. I skipped over his very hard and very big erection, being the virgin to everything sexual I was not quite ready just to dive in like Jasper did with me. I ran both hands down Jasper's left leg and then switched to his right. I ran my hands from his thigh to his knee, and then kissed the spot where Jasper's leg and the prosthetic met. I looked up at Jasper and he bent down to where I was kneeling on the floor and kissed me.

"Thank you, Alice." Those three simple words gave me the courage I needed to be able to give him even more pleasure. I pushed on Jasper's chest so he would lean back against the couch. I swallowed my fear and gently took his erection into my hand. I've never seen a cock before but I was pretty sure Jasper was well endowed. I was surprised that something so hard was so silky feeling. I gently began stroking him. Jasper choked out a moan so I figured I was doing something right. I decided to get rid of my fear and I took the tip of him member into my mouth. I licked and sucked while stroking my hand up and down. "Oh shit," Jasper cried out as he released into my mouth. The liquid did not taste good at all but I managed to swallow it.

I looked up at Jasper for the first time since I started my ministrations and all I could do was smile at him. "How was that?" I questioned.

"Wilder than I could have imagined Alice. Thank you."

"Anytime cowboy," I replied winking at him.

* * *

**Alright so there you have it. The Jasper yummy-ness. I don't want them to rush their relationship because of course they do have a whole semester and three assignments to mussel through without jumping on each other. ;)**


End file.
